One Of A Kind
by Pyromania-Babe
Summary: Dalia Xavier. Wounded soul. Daughter of Pro.X. When Dalia meets an old freind will she choose the man of her dreams or her father? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPPIES.
1. We meet again

Looks: 

Pale skin, blood red eyes and hair. Curvy body!

Ability: To create pure darkness, Use any power, and Sprout wings while using her power, sometimes she have fangs only when she is really angry.

Tattoo(s) a snake inside of a skull on Left Shoulder, Mutant Justice on Lower Back.

Piercing: A Ball of flame

MN: DARK ANGEL.

Name: Dalia Xavier

Age: 17

"Please stop it , i didn't mean to hurt you,Dalia" Torrie, her ex-best friend cried as she tried to control herself. Dalia just laughed. She squeezed her hand tighter sending an extremely sharp pain into Torrie's body. Torrie screamed in pain. "Dalia, please!" Torrie screamed. Dalia shook her head and dropped her hand , making Torrie fall. "Thank you!" Torrie whispered weakly. Dalia smiled evilly at Torrie and flicked her wrist. A cracking sound was made and Torrie's body jerked, then lied still.. "That's what happens when you betray a mutant." Dalia laughed. "Especially one of your status!" A deep voice said behind her. Dalia turned around to Find Magneto. "Eric," She smiled. "its nice to see you again!" Dalia finished walking over to him. "It's nice to see you again too, my dear Dalia!" Magneto said kissing her hand. "Pyro?" Dalia asked looking at Magneto's right hand man. "Dark Angel?" Pyro asked. "You two know each other?" Magneto asked. "Yea, one day i was walking down an alley and those bastards snatched me up and made me stay at the school, a while back i escaped! Dalia explained. "Good to know your still yourself, my dear!" Magneto said pointing to the tattoo on her lower back. "I bealive in it so i asked this mutant i met to do it for me, you like it?" Dalia asked. "Yes it suits you well!" Magneto answered. Dalia sniffed the air and said "The X-Men are coming, wanna stay and give them a goodbye gift?" Dalia asked in a cocky manner. "Like always!" Magneto smiled. As the x-Jet landed, Dalia set her goal on destroying one person. Miss Kitty Pyrde. As soon as she spotted Kitty, Dalia quickly ran behind her. "Hello, Miss Kitten" Dalia said smiling evilly as she kicked Kitty in the back sending her flying. "Kitty!" Bobby shouted running to his girlfriend. "Oh no you don't, Popsicle!" Dalia laughed as she sent Bobby flying. "Dalia, stop this right now!" A voice shouted in her head. "Get out of my head, you old fuck!" Dalia whispered falling to her knees. "Not until you stop it!" Xavier shouted. "Fuck you!"Dalia screamed as her body was covered in black flames. "Dammit!" She shouted as she passed out!


	2. Back with You

I HAVE DECIED THAT JOHN AND DALIA WENT OUT BEFORE HE LEFT. DALIA HATES KITTY AND BOBBY BECAUSE THEY TEASED HER ABOUT JOHN BEING GONE!

* * *

Dalia woke up lying on a cold metal table. "I don't trust her Strom!" Wolverine shouted. "Keep it down, you'll wake her!" Storm said softly. "Don't he already did!" Dalia said in an annoyed manner. Dalia hopped off the table. Logan got ready to fight her. Dalia tilted her head to the left and Logan began to scream in pain. Storm's eyes turned white. "Do it and he'll die!" Dalia warned with her signature evil grin. Her eyes went normal. "Now I would love to leave, are you gonna let me or not?" Dalia asked still grinning. "Go!" Storm shouted. Dalias head tilted back to the right and Logan stopped screaming. She grabbed her stuff and said as she walked out of the room, "Ain't I a bitch!" She got in the elevator wishing when she got to see Bobby and Kitty. Her wish came true. "Hiya Kitten, Popsicle!" Dalia said in a very cocky way. Bobby and Kitty glared at her. She read Bobby's mind. "Oh now, that would dumb off you to try to attack me, remember I'm better than you!" Dalia said laughing at the last part. "Thought so!" Dalia said as she walked towards Scott's garage. She picked out a black Motorcycle and drove off to Magneto's hideout. 

John's POV

I waited angrily, wishing Dalia would come back. "Pyro come on it's late, she'll come I know it!" Mystic said. "I know!" I told her still waiting. "John!" Dalias voice was hunting me, I knew it. "Look over here idiot!" Dalia shouted hopping off a black motorcycle. She ran into my arms and kissed me. "Oh my god, I've missed you!" Dalia whispered. "Missed you too, babe!" I whispered.

* * *

I know short but im kinda having writers block! sry! Could ya help out! 


	3. Rape

Hiya folks ive been having writers block for a while, but i kicked its ass so i can write now, yeahhhhhhh!

enjoy.

* * *

Dalia woke up to loud snoring. She tried to move but someone's arm pulled her closer. "John, let me go!" She whined. "No. Last time I did, I didn't see you until 3 months ago!" John yawned opening his eyes. "Johnny please, I want to shower!" Dalia whined. "Fine!" John muttered as he let her go. "I Love you so much, thank you!" Dalia shouted as she ran to the bathroom. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower letting the icy cold water hit her aching body. "Dalia!" "Leave me alone, father!" Dalia sighed. "Dalia, you mustn't work with Eric, he's a bad man!" "I known Eric all my life Charles, he is only doing what's right to stay alive!" Dalia said anger filling her voice. "He's killing innocent people!" "**_Innocent _**people, those people raped me when I was 7 and when I was 12, they are not **_innocent_**, they are worthless pieces of shit!" Dalia shouted. "That was only two of the humans, Dalia you must not hold a grudge!" "Those **_innocent _**people killed my mother, your wife and you don't even care!" Dalia shouted, "Dalia, I wish you would change!" "Well I'll never change, so get used to it!" Dalia said as she turned off the water, got out of the shower, dried herself off, and changed into some black jeans, black tank top, and black slip on vans. Dalia walked out of the bathroom to find John looking pissed. "Why didn't you tell me Dalia?" John asked. "I didn't know if you would still want me, if I told you!" Dalia said softly tears filling her eyes. "Dal, I Love you, why would I do that, I wouldn't leave you I would just kick some ass!" John said. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way!" Dalia cried into his bare chest. "It's ok babe, I'm glad that now I know, now I have even more reasons to kill the humans!" John smiled lifting up his girlfiends head. "Good!" Dalia laughed before kissing him passionately on the lips. John deepened the kiss as he sat down on the bed. Dalia pushed him down before the slowly undress the both of them.

* * *

Hope u like tis chapie. _**Reviews **_ppl and or request are cool with em! 


End file.
